


night terrors

by hyucksdream



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Pynch Fluff, adam realizes his feelings, ends with fluff, pynch - Freeform, ronan is so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:29:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyucksdream/pseuds/hyucksdream
Summary: "I don't want your pity," Ronan said hoarsely."I don't pity you, Ronan. I care about you," Adam said quietly.Ronan slowly looked at Adam, the most vulnerable Adam had ever seen the boy.(or, the one where ronan is vulnerable and struggles to let himself be comforted by adam)





	night terrors

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this! I love comments, so comment anything you want! criticism, feedback, thoughts, just anything is welcome! Find me on twitter @stromberguitar and wattpad @fivesaucelosers. Thanks for reading!

Adam had been studying for a while now, completing assignment after assignment. He was beyond exhausted, even though the clock only said 1:22 AM, which was honestly early for Adam. 

Just as Adam had started his Latin assignment, loud knocks at the door distracted him from his work. Adam knew that it was probably Ronan, since he had been showing up at St. Agnes more and more often lately. 

"Hey, Lynch," Adam said and realized how much of a mess he probably looked like. 

"Parrish," Ronan said and pushed past him. 

"Have you even eaten yet?" Ronan asked, looking at the bowl of noodles that were, indeed, untouched. 

Adam shook his head and Ronan sighed. "Lucky for you, I have food."

Ronan shoved the bag containing a burger and some fries at him, but Adam refrained from taking it. There were noodles there that were perfectly fine to eat, he didn't need Ronan's help. 

"Just take it, Parrish. I'm not hungry anyways," Ronan tried to convince Adam. 

Adam just shook his head and went over to eat the noodles that he had forgotten about. 

Five minutes later, the noodles were all gone, but Adam was still hungry. It was then that he realized that he hadn't eaten anything since lunch. Sometimes he got carried away in all his work and school assignments, he hadn't realized that he was hungry. 

"You're still hungry, Parrish. I wouldn't wanna waste this food. Just eat it," Ronan said, pushing the bag towards Adam. 

After a couple seconds, Adam took the bag and went into his room, Ronan following. While Adam ate and studied, Ronan entertained himself by watching Adam study. 

He watched the way Adam's jaw clenched when he couldn't figure something out, the way Adam's eyebrows furrowed while concentrating. Every time Adam looked at Ronan, he looked down at his Latin textbook, pretending to be reading. 

"Parrish, stop studying. It's almost 2," Ronan said, when Adam had completed two more assignments. 

Adam looked like he was about to fall asleep in his chair, still staring at his textbooks. 

"Come on, Parrish, you can finish the rest later," Ronan tried again and this time, Adam obliged and shut his textbooks before heading into the bathroom. 

Ronan grabbed a pillow and blanket and laid down on the floor. 

Once Adam came back into his room, he got into bed and shut off the lights. He thought Ronan had fallen asleep until a small voice said, "Night, Parrish."

"Goodnight, Lynch," Adam whispered, trying to act normal, while all of his senses were going crazy at the thought of the boy on the floor next to him. 

~

Adam opened his eyes and expected sunlight from the lack of curtains, but instead was greeted with darkness. 

He heard a whimpering sound coming from next to him, and he leaned over the side of the bed to see Ronan writhing in his sleep, whimpering and letting out sound of discomfort. 

A sudden ache started up in his heart. He had no idea that Ronan's night terrors were this bad, he thought that they were uncommon and less intense. Ronan never talked about them, but the rare times he had, he had spoken of them so casually that Adam had never given it a second thought. 

But here, right now, Ronan was making sounds that Ronan would never make. Adam lurched forward, gently shaking Ronan to try to wake him up. "Ronan," he spoke softly. 

"Ro, wake up."

Ronan stirred and his eyes shot open and he was sitting, breathing heavily until his eyes focused on Adam. 

He immediately turned away, with his back facing Adam. 

Adam slowly sank to the floor, next to Ronan, and took one of his hands. 

"You can talk to me," Adam said softly. 

Ronan's eyes shot to Adam's. 

"Oh, yeah?" Ronan said, trying to sound like his normal self, but nothing was normal, everything was wrong and weird and completely opposite of what it should've been. 

"Ronan. You don't have to pretend like everything's okay all the time. I'm here for you, that's what friends are for, right?" and Ronan finally turned back around to face Adam and the strange ache was back in Adam's heart and he was suddenly having trouble breathing. 

Ronan stayed silent for so long, Adam wondered if he had even heard what he said. It must've been five minutes later when Ronan said, "Thank you," and Adam smiled softly. 

"Sleep on the bed with me," Adam blurted before he could stop himself. 

"Hell no, Parrish," Ronan said, but he didn't sound like himself. He sounded weary and tired. 

"Just do it, Lynch," Adam pushed. 

"No, Parrish. I can't."

Adam made a split-second decision. "Fine," he grabbed his blanket and pillow. "Scoot over."

Ronan raised an eyebrow but he did move over, making room for Adam. Adam laid down next to Ronan, heart speeding up already. 

Ronan reluctantly laid down next to him, not daring to touch him. 

Adam sighed softly and closed his eyes, hoping Ronan would be more approachable tomorrow. 

~

Adam opened his eyes for the second time that night, sunlight bleeding in through the window. Adam felt strangely warm, though he was on the floor in only a thin blanket, until he looked down to see his body nearly completely entwined with Ronan's. 

Just as Adam started to move his leg, from where it was encased between both of Ronan's, he woke up, eyes gently fluttering open. He took one look at Adam and their bodies, which were still very tangled, and got up, sitting on the edge of the bed, facing away from Adam, again. 

"Ronan . . .," Adam started. He knew Ronan's feelings for him, and he was becoming sure of his own as well. 

He noticed the longer looks that Ronan sent his way, or the way that he had cared for him in small ways; the lotion and paying small parts of his rent so Ronan didn't think Adam would notice but he did, and he did his best to appreciate it. 

"I don't want your pity," Ronan said hoarsely. 

"I don't pity you, Ronan. I care about you," Adam said quietly. 

Ronan slowly looked at Adam, the most vulnerable Adam had ever seen the boy. 

"If this is just something you're saying because of what you saw last night . . ." he trailed off, knowing Adam knew what he meant. 

"It's not," Adam said leaned forward to gently kiss Ronan. He knew that he had to make the first move, or Ronan never would. 

Ronan leaned into Adam, and they both did their best to convey their feelings through the kiss. 

When they pulled away, Adam examined Ronan's face. "How often are the night terrors?"

Ronan's face closed off and he looked away. "A couple times a week."

"What? Ronan, you told me that it was a couple times a month!"

Ronan stayed silent, looking out of the small window in Adam's room. 

Adam checked the time. "Shit. I've gotta get to work."

Ronan met Adam's eyes. "I'll talk to you later? Gansey wants us to go explore some shitty caves."

Adam nodded and Ronan kissed Adam again. 

"Call me if they happen again," Adam said, referring to the night terrors. 

"Okay," Ronan said hesitantly. "Bye." 

Adam got dressed and slipped out the door, shooting Ronan one last look full of caring and love.


End file.
